elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jagged Crown (Item)
}} The Jagged Crown is a unique heavy helm located at Korvanjund. Though possession of the crown would not directly confer kingship on its holder, it is an ancient relic that has served as a symbol of leadership and power for kings and queens of Skyrim since the First Era. This helmet has a base armor rating of 23, which is equal to the Daedric helmet. However, unlike most other helmets, it cannot be improved at a workbench, making it much less useful at higher levels. History The last monarch to wear the crown was King Borgas, but it was believed to be lost when he was killed in the Wild Hunt of 1E 369. Legend holds that his body was secretly returned to Skyrim and buried with the crown, but the exact whereabouts were lost in the following War of Succession, until its resting place was discovered during the Civil War in 4E 201.Events of "The Jagged Crown" Both sides of the conflict coveted the crown, due to its historical associations. Quests The Jagged Crown Depending on the side chosen by the Dragonborn, either Galmar Stone-Fist or Legate Rikke dispatch their men to seek the artifact, hoping to, respectively, consolidate either Ulfric's or Elisif's ascendance to the throne. The crown is worn by King Borgas, who appears as a leveled draugr at Korvanjund, where both Stormcloaks and Imperials clash. Once it has been recovered, it must be returned to either faction for the questline to continue. Keeping the crown The Jagged Crown could be kept by reverse-pickpocketing it to either Hadvar or Ralof after the crown is collected but before the quest is completed. Although the chance of success will show as zero percent, it is still possible to pickpocket successfully. However, this may require several attempts. The faction sided with at Helgen must be joined for the exploit to function properly, however, after reverse-pickpocketing the crown, it is possible to betray the chosen faction by bringing the quest item to the opposing capital city. It is still important to keep backup saves, although, to ensure that Hadvar or Ralof do not disappear after the betrayal (normally, Hadvar will immediately appear back in Riverwood, and Ralof does so after the Main Quest is completed). Once the quest is complete, the crown can be pickpocketed back from Hadvar or Ralof during one of the missions to retake one of the various forts involved in the Civil War, or, during and after the Civil War, in Riverwood. If using means of paralysis (such as The Serpent Stone), or boosted Pickpocketing improves the chances of recovering it successfully. Trivia *While the quest item crown cannot be enchanted, duplicate ones (made by using mannequins) can. *No one in the game, besides Borgas, actually wears the crown, regardless of what side of the Civil War the Dragonborn chooses. Bugs *It is possible to wear the crown with various helmets. To achieve this, player must equip the crown with any Dragon Priest Mask, then equip the desired helmet without unequipping any of the previous two. If the exploit does not work, it is advisable for player to drop the Jagged Crown, helmet, and Dragon Priest Mask, then pick them up again. Note that if the game is loaded the Jagged Crown will not be visible, but still equipped along with the helmet. **This bug cannot be exploited at the same time as using the Dragon Priest Mask with the Archmage's Robes exploit. *It is also possible to wear the Jagged Crown on a Dragon Priest Mask with both being visible. In order to do this Dragonborn must acquire at least two masks. With the two masks, the Dragonborn needs to equip the Jagged Crown with one mask being worn, then equip another. *Sometimes the Jagged Crown is not marked as a quest item, allowing it to be used for the mannequin reproduction bug to acquire a second Jagged Crown. If the duplicated crowns are in the inventory at the end of the quest, all of them may be removed. *Sometimes the Jagged Crown will not spawn at all, thus making it impossible to complete the quest. Appearances * de:Zackenkrone (Objekt) es:Corona dentada fr:Couronne d'Os it:Corona Uncinata (Oggetto) pl:Wyszczerbiona Korona ru:Зубчатая корона (предмет) Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor Category:Skyrim: Heavy Armor Category:Skyrim: Headgear Category:Skyrim: Artifacts Category:Lore: Items Category:Lore: Artifacts